


All that Happened

by mokayno



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Zombies, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokayno/pseuds/mokayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave meets a stranger for coffee and discusses the past. [[Set in the World War Z book, not necessary to have read the book to understand it though.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a 4 chapter fanfic, set in the World War Z (book) world. I wrote this back in October, 2013 and it hasn't been edited since. I sort of just found it sitting around in my google drive and thought that it might as well be put up here for other people to enjoy. If you haven't read World War Z, that's fine because it was intentionally written with that in mind. Mostly this was me just playing around with the writing style that World War Z was written in. (Was written to "fit into" the book chapter "Warnings") So, without further ado; enjoy.

**[I arrive at one of the few coffee shops left standing on the west coast. It's small, with only a few tables and booths that don't look like a total mess. Otherwise, the shop is clean. At the far end of the shop sitting next to the window is the man I'm here to meet. His peculiar white blonde hair I had been told to look for shimmers in the sun. His pilot shades cover his eyes. Before him sits a mug of coffee, but it doesn't seem to be touched. He looks up when I sit down. The young man, Dave Strider, currently works with the DeStRes program which helps find survivors a job in new society. And if they don't have the skills, they design programs to teach citizens. He has agreed to meet with me today and share with me his story.]**

Before there was this whole issue with the dead reanimating and coming back to life, do you know what some of the daily worries of an American citizen was? Whether they'd have money to put food on the table every night. Whether they'd be able to pay the bills, cuz work had cut some of your hours. Whether or not you'd ever really find the perfect person for you. Not much has changed since then, I guess.

But for me, I didn't have those kinds of worries. Shit. I'd say I was living life in the easy lane when shit started going down. I had a job I loved to do every night. I had a man, yes I said man, I loved the fuck out of. I had a state of the art stereo system in my basement with all the latest gaming consoles attached. I was on easy street baby. I always had been.

Now I don't want to go around saying that past me was an ignorant fuckface, but damn I was pretty stupid.

_**Why do you say that?** _

Are you kidding? I can't be the first person you've talked to that's said something like that. We were all stupid. And I'm not excluding anyone. The government had its head so far up its ass. Did they really think they could hide that kind of thing forever? And all the citizens, including myself, for falling for it as long as we did.

**[He shakes his head and takes a sip from his mug.]**

Course, I'm sure some of us were like me and John. Knew deep down what was really going on, but just didn’t want to think too much about it.

The signs were there all over the news. Stay inside at night, they told us, if you see someone who was showing signs of rabies you were to contact the police immediately. That's what they called it, as I'm sure you know. Fucking rabies. As if rabies could reanimate your fucking corpse and make ya crave to take your great aunt sally out to lunch with her starring as the main entre.

**[He scoffs.]**

And calling the police did diddly, especially if you'd had contact with the fucker. I can guarantee you that more cases went unreported than there were reported, cuz people started to wise up eventually. Course it took that news anchor lady spilling the beans to really wise us all up, what with her causing the Great Panic and what not. Thats a story for later though.

_**You seem to know a lot about unreported incidents, would you care to share why that is?** _

Sure, why the hell not. It's not like they can really do anything about what's already happened anyway, right?

**[He looks to me, as if waiting for me to agree. I nod my head, and he looks down at his cup again. He slowly tips the cup left and right as he considers his next words.]**

I had a job that had me out late into the night. Was always coming home at weird hours. John never minded. We had a system of how shit worked. We would work our asses off during the week, and the weekends were our time together.

The night shit went bananas was a strange night from the start. I went into work around nine, did my first set when some lady started screaming from the bathrooms. Some Z, course we didn't think of them as that yet, had gotten inside. No one was sure how. The club was evacuated, police were called, people were questioned and examined.

I musta came out clean, cuz I didn't have to hang out for long. Was a bitch trying to get out of there though, what with all the news vans and the rubber-neckers hanging around trying to find out what had happened.

I probably wasn't as terrified as I should have been.

**[He smirks and chuckles quietly.]**

Nah, I was probably more annoyed than anything. Not only was I not getting my regular night's pay, but I'd gotten frisked on top of it all! What right did they have to frisk me when I hadn't done shit.

So I was in a foul mood leaving work that night. I remember talking to myself on the way home, cursing all who had pissed me off in the last couple days just to blow off some steam. But what I came home to...

**[He pauses, looking at his hands. He takes a breath in, and let's it out.]**

Shit. Sorry, its been a while since I've talked about this.

_**It’s okay, take your time.** _

I got home, parked the car in our fancy two car garage and walked in the house. I called out to John, threw my keys into our little key bowl, and walked through the hall. I remember calling out to John again, saying I was home early and he was not going to believe the story I had to tell him.

By now, he should have answered. I walked back to the garage to check if his car was there. Yup, there it was sitting all clean and shiny next to mine. So I started searching the house for him, calling out his name every so often. That's when I heard a crash come from the kitchen.

I can sit here and tell you that I had a plan, that I was thinking logically. But I wasn't. All I remember is I have never run so fast in all the years I've been alive. And I'm a pretty fast runner.

I picked one of my shitty katanas that I'd had laying out. John had been badgering me to put them away for about a week. And I just ran toward the kitchen. What I saw was....put simply it was one of the most terrifying things I'd ever seen.

John was on the ground, his face red from exertion, holding a Z as far away from him as he could with a wooden broom. I never really asked him why a wooden broom, I always just assumed it was the first thing he'd had within reach.

The Z was...he was disgusting. His arm was covered in blood, and was now seeping black goo. John was holding him off as best he could, but he was starting to tire. The Z was snapping at him, and getting closer each second. Closer to ripping John apart.

I reacted without a second thought. Brought my blade down on the back of the Zs neck. It was awful.

**[He stares out the window, his voice growing quieter.]**

It was a dull sword, mainly for display purposes. The first swing didn't do much but leave a giant slit on the back of its neck, which began leaking black goo as well. I don't remember how long it took; all I remember is swinging my sword down and the sounds it made, the sounds we made.

**[He's silent for a few minutes, face having gone pale.]**

Then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It's head rolled off and onto the floor next to John. He yelled, and pushed the body away from him trying to get as far away as quickly as possible. His face was so pale, and streaked with tears and blood. He was a fucking mess, wouldnt stop shaking as I held him.

I was running on adrenaline by then. Fueled by nothing more than my need to survive and protect my loved ones. After I'd managed to calm John down enough, I convinced him we needed to get rid of all evidence that this had ever happened.

So we dragged the body out to our backyard. I wasn't sure where else to go with it. Johns sister, she was a flower freak, she'd done a lot of our landscaping recently. Lucky for us. We spent a good two hours taking turns digging a hole big enough behind the bushes back there. One of us on lookout, one of us dug.

John wanted nothing to do with the head. Left that part up to me. So I found a plastic bag, wrapped the head up in it nice and tight, then threw it down into the hole. Before we buried it though, we cleaned the kitchen. Bleached fucking everything. Made us shower, and change our clothes. Anything that’d been stained with blood and goo went down in the hole with the fucker.

After the hole was filled, we each took another shower. But, I made John wait to get dressed. He had insisted he was physically okay. I just wanted to make sure.

_**And was he?** _

Yah, nothing but a scratch on his leg he'd gotten the night before plus a few added bruises.

**_Did he ever explain how the Zombie had gotten inside?_ **

Let me tell you something about John. He's one of the nicest assholes I've ever met. And when I say asshole, I mean he could be a fucking asshole.

**[He smiles at that, although sadly.]**

I say that in the most loving way though.

Some guy had come to the door. Said his family had kicked him out, he had no money, no where to go. And with how dangerous it was with the rabid people out there, he didn’t think bumming it would be a good idea.

John told me he'd noticed the guy was bleeding. When he asked what had happened, he claimed the couple down the streets dog had bitten him. Which was believable since their dog was a menace.

He'd had the guy wait in the kitchen while he went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. I think he could have taken the guy if he hadn’t gotten the jump on him.

_**You keep referring to John in the past tense. Is he not around anymore?** _

Actually, do you think we could continue this interview tomorrow? I just remembered I have an important meeting to attend.

**[He checks his watch, scoots back his chair as he grabs his mug.]**

Same time and place. I'll see you.

**[He walks around the table, and out the door without another word.]**

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, and want me to continue it...please leave a comment saying so!


End file.
